


何处（3）

by wulongcha921



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulongcha921/pseuds/wulongcha921
Kudos: 3





	何处（3）

江淮远三天没来，打第四日起，小翠便病倒了，躺在榻上不饮不食，不言不语，只知道闷在被里流眼泪，那样子竟比刚卖到这里的时候还凄惨。

小顺子帮着找了郎中过来，搭了脉，只说她胸有郁结，急火攻心，开了两方药，吃了几天还是不见好，让小顺子也跟着上火。

心病还需心药医，小顺子知道这个道理，她害了相思病，都是为了江淮远。

眼瞧着小翠缠绵病榻接不到客，黑三儿对她也是越来越没有耐心，恨她只做了一锤子买卖。若是她再不好转，真不知是先被黑三儿打死，还是她先把自己伤心死。

小顺子往常只是在门口等着见客吆喝，这几天倒是伸长了脖子来回打转，连对门儿都瞧出来他像在等谁，忍不住调侃了一句。

"如今世道真是好了，连我们小顺子也有恩客？不然怎么成天翘着脚等他的亲哥哥来呢？"

小顺子想起自己和江淮远的关系，这话听的格外刺耳，便转身进屋煎药去了。

翠喜看他忙活，又望了一眼小翠的屋，恨铁不成钢的骂道："没出息的东西！就为了那么个男人，值得吗？"

小顺子做了个噤声的动作，拿铁炉钩去拨那堆柴火，"不怨她，都怨我。"

炉火燃的更旺，近在咫尺的火焰摇摇摆摆像要从里面飞出来，烧得他眼眶干热，"我给她递了绳子，若不能把她从那深渊里拉上来，她便只能把绳子绕到自己脖子上，是我让她没有退路的，都是我害了她……"

翠喜见他如此自责，忍不住也红了眼眶，"你这傻子说什么呢！就算没有那男的，你也保不住她，她不接客最后就是个死！"

小顺子叹口气，"这几天应付黑三儿，再给她请郎中买药，我手头的钱已经所剩无几了，再过几天，怕是连印子钱都帮她交不上······"

小顺子抬起头，下了十足的勇气似的，"我知道江淮远在哪儿，晚上就去求他过来！"

翠喜大惊："你去求他？求他做什么！他可也得听你？你之前半句好话都没给他说过，你这一去，他一定会刁难你的！"

小顺子苦笑着摇摇头，"我不怕，哪怕他要我跪下呢？我的骨气，我的······这些东西和人的性命比起来，算得了什么？"

他看着翠喜道："我活成了这样，什么都来不及，就给她一个完满的人生吧。"

翠喜"哇"的一声哭出来，抱着他，冰凉的眼泪流到小顺子的颈间，她不住的问，也不知道在问谁，"为什么，为什么偏是我们这么可怜？"

没等小顺子去找，晚上江淮远竟然自己先登上门来，黑三儿本来正和一位"四爷"商量着小东西今晚的去处，见他一进门就迎了上去，"大爷好！您可真是贵人事忙啊，久违了！"

江淮远进门先看了一眼小顺子，他今天没有低头窝在墙角，此时也正在看着自己，他心情大好，往黑三儿手上扔了一小捆钞票，"我来瞧瞧八姑娘，您没让她接客吧？"

"哪儿能啊，哪儿能啊！"黑三儿向后一指，小声道，"您瞧这位爷，他可是出了大价钱找我们八姑娘，我都没敢承他的情，瞧这事儿闹的，这可是得罪老主顾的事儿啊！"

江淮远了然一笑，又扔了几捆钞票给他，这次各个皮筋绷的紧紧的，足足有一拳头那么粗，"我知道这也不多，麻烦黑老板先拿去打点打点？以后自然少不了您的。"

黑三儿眉开眼笑的鞠了几个躬，"您破费了，谢谢爷，那我就等着您了！"

"小顺子！"他马上变了副嘴脸，吆喝一声，"傻站着干什么！还不赶快带这位爷去找我们八姑娘！"说罢回身去安抚那位"四爷"了。

两人本来一前一后的走着，进了后堂，江淮远便从后面缠上来，"你这气要生多久？怎么每次见我都是气鼓鼓的？"

小顺子本来不愿意理他，但想到小东西这下有救了，神情轻松很多，下嘴也留了些情面，"这该怪你自己，总做些让人气恼的事。"

江淮远不知怎么好像听出一丝撒娇的味道，上前抱住他的腰，本想吻吻他的脸，油泥的味道却让他很不舒服，就只是抱住了他没有动。

"那我这几天去哪了，做些什么，一件一件汇报给你听好不好？"

小顺子扒开他的手站到门边，"你不如进屋去说。"

门一推开，小翠正对上江淮远的脸，她连鞋子都等不得穿，头发散乱着，光着脚从榻上跑下来，伏在他怀里抽泣，"我是不是在做梦？你真的来了？"

小顺子正准备关门，却见江淮远推开了怀中人，漠然开口，"你这身子还干净吗？"

小翠一愣，她怎么也想不到自己朝思暮想的情郎第一句话会是这么冷淡这么残忍的质问。

"我······我当然干净······"

"哦？"江淮远上下一打量她，翘腿坐在椅子上，"看不出来，你们掌柜的是个心肠这么好的人。"

见小翠苍白着脸站在原地浑身发抖，小顺子忍不住冲了进来。

"江······大爷，您刚才在外面也听说了，八姑娘这几天为你守身如玉，还为你害了相思病，几日不吃不睡的，你怎么还能问出这种话？"

江淮远不疼不痒的笑着，转了转自己手上的戒指，"我只是问问而已，干净就好，干净我便赎了你出去做我的姨太太。"

两人没想到他如此喜怒无常，一时没反应过来，还是小翠先开口："赎我？"

"是啊，不愿意吗？"

他温柔的望向小翠，眼里藏了十二万分的真心，小翠哪里还记得刚刚的事，被爱意和喜悦冲昏头脑，只知道不住点头。

江淮远见她对自己痴爱如此，只是淡淡笑着，马上起身离开了屋子，对于她满脸病容和以后的生活，没有半句关切与交代。

小顺子跟着他出去，关严了门，走出好几步才压低了声音问，"你是真心的吗？"

江淮远嗤笑一声，"除了你，我哪有那么多真心给别人。"

小顺子拉住他，愤恨的道，"那你为什么？她又不是夏玲，你这么对她有什么用？！"

"我是为了你啊。"江淮远反手把他握住，"你要是不怕我把她扔在街上，扔在湖里，或者再扔在哪个窑子里呢，你就跟着她一起走，哪个姨太太家里没有几个仆人呢？"

小顺子又气又恨，万万没想到江淮远会利用无辜的小翠牵制自己，可江淮远说得出就做得到，要是小东西对他没有利用价值，他自然不会握在手上，到时候随她流落到哪儿，自己都不一定找得到，事到如今，他还能有什么办法。

"那我要带翠喜一起走。她年纪大了，接不到客，还有两个孩子要养，我走了，以后就没人帮衬她，你要仆人的话，多一个也不多吧？"

江淮远冷笑道，"你不如让我把这儿的窑姐都娶回家好了。"

"那更好，我替她们谢谢你。"

江淮远把人抵在墙上，"这几年窑子不白呆，你倒真是变得牙尖嘴利了。"

小顺子心中对他厌恶至极，眼神向下不与他对视。

江淮远笑了笑，自嘲道："可我就是贱骨头，你这样我也喜欢的要命。"

"亲一口，我就放一个人。"

乱世里就是这样，底层小人物的命运决断，有时候就在权贵们一个小小的玩闹间。

小顺子瞪大眼睛，嘴巴抿的紧紧的。

江淮远伸手蹭蹭他的嘴唇，"翠喜和小东西，你一个小伙计分身乏术，都能照顾到吗？"

小顺子想起白日和翠喜的交谈，当时他明明都想好舍弃自尊那种虚无缥缈的东西，便闭上眼睛把心一横，照着江淮远的脸颊亲上去。

他还没睁开眼睛，就被江淮远扳着下巴撬开了嘴，野蛮的舌头长驱而入，像要钻进他的身体里，连同他的内脏一起吞食掉。

江淮远的手垫在他脑后，疯狂地啃咬着他的舌头，小顺子的嘴巴张到麻木，整个人都被他搅乱了，撕碎了。

分开时他们两败俱伤，双唇牵连着缠绵的银线，江淮远擦了擦他湿润的唇边，斑驳的油泥黏在他的手指尖，小顺子藏在阴暗里的一双湿润晶亮的双眸让他浑身充血。

他不理解这么漂亮的人为什么偏爱作贱自己，就像他在漂亮脸蛋上涂的恶心的油泥，跟着自己明明有干净舒坦的日子过，却要选择泡在这臭气熏天的窑子里。

他也同样不理解自己，他爱他的漂亮，也爱看他受辱，愿意看他被自己逼的走投无路，身处狼狈，就像现在这样气息缭乱，连站立都困难。

江淮远流连忘返的亲吻着小顺子柔软的嘴唇，苦恼的呢喃，"我快死了，我该拿你怎么办？"

江淮远说还没有打点好小翠的住处，等上几天他再过来赎她，小顺子告诉了翠喜这个消息，却没有和小利子交代许多。

他并不是不要小利子了，只是他知道江淮远不会允许他带上一个男的，哪怕这人只是个半大的孩子，他不知道他的存在是最好的。

大不了以后也像现在一样，白天放小利子出去，晚上再把他带到屋子里，不让他在外面受冻挨饿就好。

所以小顺子只是跟他交代了换地方，他正为了以后每日面对江淮远的日子发愁，心里乱作一团，没注意到小利子也同样是一副心不在焉魂不守舍的样子。

睡到半夜，小顺子感觉到身边人辗转了好几个来回，当他是尿急，嘱咐了一句穿好衣服就闭上了眼睛，哪知道过了会儿又听见了小利子痛苦的呻吟声。

小顺子掀开被子，吓了一跳，小利子满头大汗，神情痛苦，身下的褥子被他焐的半湿，晕开一滩水迹。

小利子见他醒了，急忙伸手捂住了下身，小顺子拿开他的手一看，就看那东西直挺挺立着，把裤子顶出老高。

他又惊又怕，"这······这是怎么回事？"

小利子怕他生气，闭口不答。

原来是白天里他被牛二拉去看了一场活春宫。

他虽生长在窑街上，却被小顺子保护的极好，也并被告知过男女情爱之事，牛二上次被他弄上了瘾，尝了甜头想再享受一番，见他不肯，便使坏带他去了宝和后巷，拿了一根烧火棍在棉布帘上烧了个窟窿。

小利子被他按着后脑勺贴在那窟窿上，就见那妓女浑身光秃秃的，一会儿坐在那客人身上嗯啊叫唤，一会儿又撅起了屁股，而那客人的"小鸡儿"则像一杆长枪一样在她身下进出不停，牛二见他呼吸急促，觉得时机成熟去拽他的裤子，被小利子绊倒，一溜烟地逃了出去。

小利子逃出了他的手心，却被那画面牢狱一般困住，连梦境里都不能幸免。

那梦有了灵性，附了他的身，梦里嫖客竟然变成了他本人，而他身下婉转呻吟的，竟然是他素日亲近的小爹爹，他沉浸在梦里越深，身下越是苦痛的不得释放。

小顺子听他只顾着叫唤，咬着嘴巴不肯说话，便也不再追问，知他到了血气方刚的年纪，自己好歹受他一句小爹爹，总该教他一些事情。

小顺子摸摸他汗湿的头发，他却动的更厉害，看他那东西困在裤子里实在难受，便解开了他的腰带，带着小利子的手，把他那东西掏了出来。

小利子握着那东西也仿佛懂了，想起那天帮牛二弄过的时候，学着动作上下套弄起来，眼神定定地看着小顺子。

小顺子被他盯的发毛，对这事也尴尬，便背过身去，小利子盯着他的脊背，看到他露出一截细白的瘦腰，往下再一看，是他那两瓣肉乎乎的屁股，梦境现实交织，他一闭眼，就是自己钳着这截细腰前后撞击着，手下一用力，不多会儿就释放了出来。

屋里弥漫开一股膻腥味，小顺子翻身下了床，帮他浣了一条毛巾。

小利子四仰八叉躺在那，只觉得如踏云端，脚下轻飘飘的，灵魂像要离开自己的身体，眼前百花齐放，五彩缭乱的看不清楚。

直到温热的毛巾落在他脸上。

"快擦擦。"

小利子的魂儿被这轻柔的声音唤回来，取了毛巾胡乱擦了一把，他的小爹爹还背对着他。

小利子又想起那个梦，赶忙甩了甩脑袋，喉咙还有些发紧，"小爹爹，我这是怎么了？"

小顺子被他问的无比窘迫，红着脸斟酌着词句，小利子又道，"我现在知道你为什么气我了，你气我被牛二当窑姐使了对不对？"

小顺子想起自己这几年对他的耳提面命，说来也怪他过度保护，小利子才对这种事是一窍不通，他便循循善诱的道，"这不全是坏事，你长大了，传宗接代也是要做这档子事的。"

他又特意添了一句，"等你遇到了喜欢的女人，成亲之后再与她做这种事，以后如果难受了······你就，你就自己摸摸。"

小利子也不知道自己是怎么了，他小爹爹这番吞吞吐吐的样子竟然又让他身下涌起一股暖流，他拿起晾透了的冷毛巾擦了几把，打算早点睡觉，省的一会儿再闹出什么事。

看小利子起身往这边扑过来，小顺子被吓了一跳，往后退了一步，他却只是伸长了手扔那块毛巾。

小顺子骂了一声，不知道他把毛巾扔到哪里去，只好点了蜡烛来找。

烛火亮起，烛光摇曳，小顺子的影子映在墙上，连长卷的睫毛都一根一根数的清楚。

小利子伸手描摹着他的影子，看着他的背影，从后腰扫到他的一双长腿，再到布鞋里露出半个赤脚，再由下从腰线往上，扫到他平直的肩膀和纤细的后颈。

小顺子本来就生得好看，灯下看人，自然是锦上添花，小利子看得痴了，想起刚刚他说的话，要与喜欢的女子做那事，可是哪有女子会比他的小爹爹更漂亮，他就像月亮一样，人间只有一弯，望过它又怎么再去看零散的繁星。

他知道这话说了他的小爹爹自然生气，却又忍不住想，要是能与他做一回梦中事，第二天就是让我死了，我也甘愿。

我的草稿：小学动物园游记 三百字交卷

我的正文：和渣男婚前协议 越写越多

我争取十章内写完🙏🏻


End file.
